


Scène coupée du laboratoire

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [15]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: #MaviepourBarret, F/F, Flirting, Spoilers, Talking, Yuri, maybe ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: [FF7 REMAKE] Tifa décroche, soupire, et recule du cardinal. "Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que les garçons nous fassent avancer." (PRIDE MONTH 2020 - Yuri)
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Pride Month [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Scène coupée du laboratoire

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri – Tifa X Aerith  
> Avant relation  
> Spoils : Chapitre 17 du remake de FF7. (INTERDICTION de me spoiler l’original, je veux le voir !)

Tifa décroche, soupire, et recule du cardinal. Ce dernier s’éteint avec un bruit mécanique.   
Si elle avait su, lorsqu’elle n’était qu’une simple serveuse au Septième Ciel, qu’elle finirait dans ce trou sombre… 

-Nous n’avons plus qu’à attendre que les garçons nous fassent avancer. Elle murmure

La jeune femme approche du bord de la plateforme, place ses bras sur le rebord, et regarde devant elle. Elle ne cherche rien, elle veut juste penser à autre chose… 

-Regarde, ils sont là ! 

Tifa tourne la tête. Une jeune fille s’approche. Brune, cheveux longs, une robe blanche, et portant un bâton en mithril. 

Cette jeune fille est Aerith. Une nouvelle amie de Tifa, Cloud et Barret, une soigneuse maline et joyeuse. Également une alliée de talent. Tifa l’apprécie déjà. 

En même temps, ne pas l’apprécier est vraiment compliqué. 

Aerith rejoint Tifa, et montre quelque chose vers la droite. Tifa jette un coup d’œil, et sourit. 

-Tu as raison ! 

Elle sourit, et observe Cloud, Barret et Red partir au loin, pour disparaitre dans un laboratoire. Derrière une porte. Ils sont si loin… Comment sont ils arrivés si loin…   
Tifa est vraiment inquiète. 

-J’espère qu’ils s’en sortiront…  
-Ne t’en fais pas, ils sont solides ! Rétorque Aerith

Tifa se tourne vers sa nouvelle amie. Aerith lui fait un clin d’œil. 

-Ou du moins, ils en ont l’air.   
-Ils le sont, ils le sont ! 

Elle soupire. 

-C’est juste cet endroit… C’est tellement… Malsain. Même en sachant que Cloud et Barret sont débrouillards, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de m’inquiéter. 

Tifa soupire, et regarde à nouveau droit devant elle. 

Ça doit faire quoi… Une, deux heures qu’ils sont tombés là, tous les cinq ? Dans ce laboratoire, tenu par le professeur Hojo…

Ils devaient partir sauver Aerith… Mais au final, ils sont tombés ici, se sont fait séparer, et maintenant, ils essaient de sortir. Problème, Hojo ne l’entends pas de cette oreille. Il veut les tester, alors il les laisse enfermer dans ce labo, jusqu’à ce qu’ils le satisfait. 

Un laboratoire horriblement glauque. 

Tifa secoue la tête. 

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demande Aerith  
-Hm ? 

Aerith se penche un peu pour observer Tifa. 

La jeune marchande de fleur ne connait qu’à peine Tifa. En réalité, elle vient littéralement de nulle part… Elle est juste là. Mais elle est douée pour lire les gens. 

-Tu as l’air pensive. Elle affirme  
-Oui… C’est cet endroit, je crois.   
-T’en fais pas. On va bientôt s’en sortir. 

Elle sourit. Tifa sourit faiblement en retour. Puis, elle détourne la tête. 

-Au fait, je ne t’ai toujours pas remercié. Elle affirme  
-Hm ? Pourquoi ? Demande Aerith  
-Pour Marlène. Et ton aide ici.   
-Ce n’est rien ! 

Elle sourit à Tifa. Comment peut elle sourire dans un moment pareil ? Elle doit vraiment trop positiver… 

-Tu comptais sur moi, je n’allais tout de même pas te laisser tomber ! Affirme Aerith  
-Peut-être, mais je tenais quand même à te remercier.   
-Dans ce cas, j’accepte tes remerciements.   
-Heureusement que tu étais là… Je ne sais pas ce qu’il aurait pu arriver à Marlène, ou encore…  
-Tu peux t’arrêter ici avec les compliments, ne t’inquiète pas ! 

Aerith rit un peu. Tifa sourit. 

-Tu as raison. Tu as dû comprendre que je te remerciais énormément.   
-De rien, de rien. 

Un nouveau silence s’installe. 

-Dit… Souffle Aerith au bout d’un moment  
-Hm ?   
-Comment avez-vous persuadés ma mère de vous laisser partir me chercher ? 

Aerith rit un peu devant l’air ahuri de Tifa. 

-Je ne suis pas idiote, je connais ma mère ! Elle aurait préféré affronter Barret que de vous laisser partir ! Surtout avec cette promesse que je reviendrais !   
-Oh, eh bien… C’est vrai qu’on a un peu insisté. Répond Tifa  
-Un peu ? Reprend Aerith  
-Beaucoup ? 

Aerith lève les yeux au ciel. 

-Je pensais sérieusement que vous auriez dû l’attacher sur une chaise. Elle est tellement têtue…  
-Tu crois vraiment que je pouvais attacher une innocente qui nous a aidé sur une chaise ?! Pour qui tu me prends ! Rétorque Tifa  
-Désolée, désolée ! 

Tifa bouscule un peu Aerith. Un très court silence s’installe, mais Tifa le comble immédiatement. 

-Et sinon, je ne t’ai même pas demandé. Comment as-tu rencontré Cloud ? Elle demande  
-Eh bien… C’était dans les quartiers riches de Midgar, près du réacteur 7. Répond Aerith  
-Après l’explosion ? 

Aerith hoche la tête. 

-Hm hm. Je lui ai donné une fleur.   
-Alors sa fleur venait bel et bien de là. Pense tout haut Tifa

Aerith écarquille les yeux. 

-Il t’a donné ma fleur ?! Elle s’exclame  
-Eh bien…

Tifa détourne un peu les yeux. Est-ce qu’elle vient de dire une boulette ? 

-Hmpf ! Quel ingrat ! Souffle Aerith  
-Désolée ? Répond Tifa  
-Je peux très bien t’offrir des fleurs moi-même ! 

Tifa recule d’un pas. 

-Hein ?!  
-Quoi ? Fait Aerith  
-Pourquoi tu voudrais m’offrir des fleurs ?! Demande Tifa  
-Parce que tu les mérites ? Répond Aerith

Tifa reste sans mot un long moment. Elle croit même qu’elle rougit. 

-Ben quoi ?   
-Rien… Je suis juste… Surprise ?   
-Surprise ? Parce que tu mérites d’avoir des fleurs ? Insiste Aerith  
-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Rétorque Tifa

Elle détourne la tête, sentant son visage se chauffer. 

-Je te connais à peine, et on dirait que tu tentes de me séduire… Souffle Tifa  
-Oh, Tifa…  
-Et puisque je ne te connais toujours pas assez, je ne peux pas savoir si tu te moques juste de moi.  
-Je ne me moque pas de toi. Sourit Aerith

Elle sourit. 

-Tu es une belle femme courageuse et forte, tu mérites toutes les fleurs que je pourrais t’offrir !   
-Aerith ! Rétorque Tifa  
-Je t’admire, vraiment. 

Elle se tourne vers le centre de la salle. 

-Tu te bats vraiment bien, et Cloud n’arrête pas de parler de toi.

Tifa ose enfin retourner la tête vers Aerith. 

-C’est vrai ?   
-Il voulait te retrouver durant tout notre temps au bidonville du Secteur 5.  
-Vraiment ? Insiste Tifa  
-Oui, je te jure ! Tu as trouvé un fan ! Taquine Aerith  
-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser. 

Elle sourit, et aborde soudainement un regard mélancolique. 

-Peut être qu’il n’a pas changé, en réalité.   
-Oh ! Tu le connais depuis longtemps ?   
-On a grandi ensemble. Loin de Midgar. Répond Tifa  
-Je vois, je vois. Sourit Aerith

Elle tourne la tête. Puis, elle lâche un grand sourire. 

-Hey, regarde, les voilà ! 

Tifa tourne la tête à son tour. Elle sourit. 

Cloud, Barret et Red se rapproche d’un cardinal.

-Ils ont réussis à s’en tirer ! S’écrie Aerith  
-J’espère qu’ils vont nous ouvrir le chemin. Souffle Tifa 

Elle regarde la porte derrière elle. Elle soupire. 

-Quand est ce que nous pourrons sortir d’ici…

Aerith pose alors sa main sur l’épaule de Tifa. 

-Je suis sûre que nous sortirons vite. Il faut garder espoir. 

Tifa regarde Aerith dans les yeux. Ses yeux brillant d’espoir. Et abordant un énorme sourire. 

Tifa ne peut s’empêcher de sourire aussi en la voyant. 

-Heureusement que tu es là pour me remonter le moral…  
-Merci, j’accepte le compliment ! Répond Aerith  
-Tifa ? 

La brune se tourne vers le cardinal.

-C’est Cloud ! S’écrie Tifa  
-Qu’est ce que tu attends, viens lui parler ! Insiste Aerith  
-Hm ! 

Tifa part vers le cardinal. Mais ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un regard à Aerith, furtivement. La remerciant à nouveau, cette fois silencieusement, de rester avec elle.   
Aerith est réellement un soutien essentiel, ici… 

Tifa se retourne vers le cardinal. Elle doit se concentrer sur sa mission. Elle doit sortir d’ici. 

Elle ferme les yeux, et pense, soupirante. 

(J’espère qu’on sortira d’ici vivants…)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Alors petit 1, je sais pas si vous connaissez mon pote l’imprévu… Parce qu’il est passé à 13h, alors j’ai pas pu publier cet OS a temps.   
> Passons à la vraie note du chapitre.   
> J’aimerais saluer le remake FF7 ici. J’ai vu un let’s play (Superbrioche) et je suis complètement tombée sous le charme, sans avoir vu l’original. C’est sans doute l’un de mes coups de cœur de cette année ! Si vous hésitez à vous l’acheter (je peux pas j’ai pas de PS4 ><) FONCEZ !!!  
> Et ce jeu a fait un miracle. Je n’aimais pas du tout Aerith, que je connaissais grâce à KH. Elle était plate, juste douce pour être douce (je te regarde TRES FORT MERCEDES), et la voix anglaise… C’était pas possible.   
> Mais franchement… C’est impossible de la détester dans le remake tellement elle est caractérielle, charismatique et drôle ! Bravo Aerith, vraiment !   
> Même si Tifa best girl 😉  
> Au fait ! Tifa et Aerith sont géniales ensemble ^^ Et on sait tous qui est le meilleur parti pour Cloud, de toute façon.   
> #MaviepourBarret   
> Demain, OS sur un ship… Entre deux personnages même pas nommés !   
> Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
